Joke Characters
Main= During the existance of TRTF, there have been many joke characters. All of these characters were supposed to appear in the cancelled Adventure Mode of The Return to Freddy's 5. Adventure Lickjuice Adventure Lickjuice is an grumpy low quality version of Lockjaw created and modeled by TheFangsomeWolf. He is an unlockable and a playable character in The Return to Freddy's 5 Adventure Mode and was going to be voiced by Arian Salimy. Appearence He appears to be a grumpy low quality Lockjaw, but on further inspection, it is actually what seems to be a W.I.P (or scrapped) Lockjaw plush design with everything on its head rotated other than its cheeks, eyes (and eyelids), and his hat. Trivia *The name "Lickjuice" comes from a guy named Jay, who said in the comments of the Gamejolt page that "Lickjuice's jumpscare was scary" before this image came out. *Though the image is titled "Lick my juice.png" the developers constantly call him Lickjuice. *As shown in the Thank You teaser, Adventure Lickjuice is extremely small. He is hard to see, but is on the top-left. Adventure Lickjuice's Wife According to the Adventure Mode cast list, there was a character named "Adventure Lickjuice's Wife", who could be played by a male or female actor. She was going to be voiced by Joshiriah. Trivia *She is by far, the only joke characther who doesn't have an image. Adventure Froody Fapples Adventure Froody Fapples was a joke and bad model of Freddy Fazbear maded and modeled by BFPFilms424/Tyler. He is an unlockable and a playable character in The Return to Freddy's 5 Adventure Mode and was going to be voiced by 4 1/2 Star Games. Appearence He appears to be a low quality version of Freddy Fazbear, with a thin brown body, blue popping eyes, an orange snout, a black nose, "quico cheeks". two ears and a weird smile. He wears a bad shaped hat and a bad shaped bowtie. Trivia *His model was made in SculptGL. *In his image, he has apples in the backround. **Probably because of his last name "Fapples", an obvious reference to apples. Adventure The BEEst Adventure The BEEst '''is a joke model of The Beast created and modeled by Kitty Fazcat (person). He is an unlockable and a playable character in The Return to Freddy's 5 Adventure Mode. Appearence He's a bee-rabbit hybrid adventure animatronic. He has an orange rabbit head, with a peach snout, a black nose, two ears, pink cute eyes, and teeth. He has a yellow bee body with black stripes and blue wings. He also possesses a stinger. Attacks He will possibly use his sting to attack and poison enemies. Trivia *Adventure The BEEst is the only joke character without a voice actor for Adventure Mode. Adventure ChunkyChipmonkey '''Adventure ChunkyChipmonkey '''was a joke character made by BFPFilms/Tyler. He was confirmed to be an animatronic when the second voice actor listing for Adventure Mode was made. He is an unlockable and a playable character in The Return to Freddy's 5 Adventure Mode and was going to be voiced by BFPFilms/Tyler. Adventure Gramps '''Adventure Gramps was a joke character based off of the joke twitter account "Tyler's Grandpa" made by Jfun300. Adventure Robbie Rotten Adventure Robbie Rotten was a joke character |-|Gallery= 16f3f1 acbc38c498034d6d8f7fca92291c07d5 png srz p 355 200 75 22 0 50 1 20 0.png|Legit teaser. Torturevigo.png|Adventure Lickjuice right next to Purple Freddy. Category:Animatronics Category:Memes Category:Adventure Category:TRTF 5 Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:Males Category:Females Category:Non-canon characters Category:Characters